


Bacio tanto atteso

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autore: AtobeTezuka<br/>Titolo: Bacio tanto atteso<br/>Fandom: Originale<br/>Personaggi M/M<br/>Introduzione: Il suo cuore era appena scappato via dal petto, volato lontano dal suo corpo, e adesso era lì talmente leggero che si librava nell'aria raggiungendo l'immensità azzurra che si trovava sopra le loro teste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacio tanto atteso

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> Titolo: Bacio tanto atteso  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Personaggi M/M  
> Introduzione: Il suo cuore era appena scappato via dal petto, volato lontano dal suo corpo, e adesso era lì talmente leggero che si librava nell'aria raggiungendo l'immensità azzurra che si trovava sopra le loro teste.

Bacio tanto atteso

  
  
  
  


Il suo cuore era appena scappato via dal petto, volato lontano dal suo corpo, e adesso era lì talmente leggero che si librava nell'aria raggiungendo l'immensità azzurra che si trovava sopra le loro teste. Se non l'avesse vissuto sulla propria pelle, non avrebbe mai creduto di sentire una tale meravigliosa sensazione. In quel momento era così tanto felice che si sentiva sovrastato da mille emozioni che lo dominarono completamente.  
Gli sembrava di vivere in uno di quei candi e dolci sogni, in quelle stupende immagini che visualizzava di notte, quand'era assopito nei più profondi sonni, disperso fra le sue più meravigliose fantasie.  
Non stava immaginandoselo, no, stavolta non stava dormendo come in quelle lunghe ed interminabili ore. No. Akimoto lo stava davvero baciando, cosa che aveva sempre sperato. Finalmente quel suo desiderio di era finalmente realizzato.

Quel viso era da sempre dotato di un sorriso luminoso e la sua radiosità scaldava il proprio petto e le fiamme si espandevano in tutto il suo corpo facendolo sentire un tepore unico. Nemmeno il sole, che illuminava la vita su quel pianeta, avrebbe potuto eguagliarlo.  
Quell'espressione magnifica, aveva anche la capacità di metterlo di buon umore. Quando si sentiva così giù da avere la sensazione di essere caduto in un baratro senza fondo. Bastava solo che posasse gli occhi su quel viso e osservare quell'espressione , che sembrava dipinta dal più grande pittore che il mondo avesse conosciuto, per sentirsi rinato, come se il malumore non l'avesse nemmeno sfiorato.

Quel volto si era avvicinato al proprio, lentamente, come se temesse una sua reazione, ma non si sarebbe tirato indietro, non di fronte al suo amato kouhai.  
Stava sognando di nuovo? Se lo chiedeva man a mano che Akimoto avvicinava le sue labbra, come in molte delle sue notturne fantasie, ma quando finalmente unì la sua bocca alla propria, era evidente che fosse sveglio, lo davvero baciando. Un sogno che si era realizzato.  
Riusciva a sentire perfettamente la quella morbidezza, molto più soffice e delicata di quanto il suo subconscio avesse mai osato immaginare, sembrava quasi che le stessero gustando un delizioso zucchero filato.

«Senpai... io...» Le labbra del ragazzo che si trovava a  pochi centimetri dalle sue erano lì, pronte per essere sfiorate e lambite.  
Un solo bacio non era sufficiente, non per lui che aveva desiderato quella bocca con tutte se stesso, la voleva ancora, desiderava sentire di nuovo tutta quella dolcezza e immergersi nuovamente in un quell'attimo tanto zuccheroso.  
Se ne avesse avuto il potere, avrebbe bloccato tutto quello che li circondava, avrebbe voluto rivivere in eterno qualcosa di così tanto piacevole, fino alla fine del pianeta Terra, anzi, dell'intero Universo. Quando tutto sarebbe cessato loro due sarebbero stati ancora lì, uniti, legati l'uno all'altro in un attimo che non avrebbe ma avuto fine.  
Era un desiderio impossibile, ma lo desiderava con ogni suo poro.

Mai aveva creduto che Akimoto potesse essere così incredibile, molto di più di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare. Non avrebbe mai voluto staccarsi da un ragazzo così fantastico, e quando lo fece, sentì un'inconsueta sensazione. Era come se qualcosa gli fosse stato sottratto brutalmente con una forza disumana. Era qualcosa di essenziale senza la quale non avrebbe mai potuto vivere, gli fosse stato portato via, 

“Ishida-senpai...” Come poteva essere possibile che quelle iridi così nere, nonostante fossero luccicanti e luminosi come al solito, trasparissero quel tutta quella delusione?  
Venne travolto dalla paura di non essere riuscito soddisfarlo, il terrore che il suo amato senpai non lo ricambiasse era così forte, così intenso, da avergli trafitto brutalmente il proprio cuore tanto innamorato.

Era doloroso, straziante.  
Non lo ricambiava, non provava per lui gli stessi sentimenti. Quell'amore così intenso, così puro, che riscaldava il petto ogni volta che lo vedeva e la felicità travolgente quando lo ammirava nelle gare e le sue grida d'incoraggiamento durante lanciate con tutto il suo cuore. No, quell'amore era a senso unico. Non poteva accettare che quello che provava non gli fosse arrivato.

In quei due anni aveva visto solo lui e nessun altro, nessun altra persona era stato capace di rapire il proprio cuore e rinchiuderlo a  chiave in uno scrigno magico di cui ormai sie erano perse le chiavi.  
Voleva dichiararsi, esprimere a parole tutto il suo affetto, dire un “Ti amo” pieno di amorevolezza, sperava che quella minuscola frase sarebbe stata in grado di affievolire quella sofferenza.  
«Ishida-senpai» Non riusciva a fermare i battiti che con prepotenza stavano rompendo la sua gabba toracica. Nonostante il dolore, l'emozione era troppa e non riusciva a contenersi. In quell'istante l'agitazione aveva preso completamente il controllo di se, ma doveva farcela, doveva dichiarasi ad ogni costo «Ti amo.»  
«Akimoto-kun, anche io sono innamorato di te.»

Bastò solo quel breve e intenso attimo per far sobbalzare il proprio petto, per farlo battere in così tanti punti diversi da sentirsi ne bel mezzo di uno spettacolo pirotecnico. Quei stupenti e meravigliosi fuochi d'artificio dai colore variopinti che illuminavano il cielo di notte durante le festività.  
L'una persona a cui voleva far mostrare quell'incanto era il ragazzo di fronte a lui, il suo amato Ishida-senpai.  
« eh.. ao.. h... » Non era in grado di parlare non quando stava provando una sensazione così forte,che bloccava tutte le sue capacità cognitive. « io. eh... nn » Le parole  uscivano come farfugli indecifrabili, avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa fosse quel senso di delusione, cosa avesse provato  per mostrare tutta quell'amarezza, ma no riusciva a formulare nulla, solo quei balbetti incomprensibili. 

In quei momenti del genere, non poteva non pensare a quanto Akimoto fosse adorabile. Così grazioso e stupendo.  
La voglia di baciarlo era così forte, irrefrenabile, doveva poggiare le proprie labbra su quelle del più giovane, era un desiderio incontenibile a cui mai avrebbe potuto resistere.

Quel bacio, così intenso e passionale, molto di più di quelli scambiati in precedenza, era così  incredibile, unico.  
I loro animi in quell'istante si amalgamarono fondendosi in un unico essere formato solo dal loro incredibile amore che creò un legame che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di spezzare.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE  
> Questa storia partecipa ai contest indetti sul forum di efp "Shonen ai Contest" indetto da Red_Angel :3 e “Kissing-Booth-Il-chiosco-dei-baci” indetto da Chappy_


End file.
